Clock Tower Courtyard
These rps take place at the Clock Tower Courtyard at Hogwarts. Teresa & Lily August 24, 2012 Teresa absentmindedly stroked her cat while studying her Herbology textbook. She found this subject to be the most boring, and her mind kept wandering. Eventually, she gave up and closed the book, still stroking her cat and thinking to herself. Lily would be walking by and spot Mary. She would stop to talk, then realize it wasn't her. "Oh, sorry. I jus' thought you were someone else. You're...Teresa right?" Teresa nodded. "Yep, I'm Mary's little sis. You're... Lily, right?" She would nod. "Ah, you're Mary's sist'ah. That's why you look so familiar. So, what'cha doin' out here all alone?" "I was trying to study for Herbology, but I've got too many things on my mind." Her cat leaped to the ground and began sniffing at Lily's shoes as Teresa spoke. She would sit beside Teresa. "Ah, Herbology's easy anyway. Don't really need t'ah study for that. So, what's boggin' you're miund down so much that ya' can't study?" Teresa rolled her eyes. "Guy problems." Lily would nod. "Yup...had some o' those myself. So, problems with a guy you're datin', or a guy you wanna date?" "Well... at the moment we're just friends," Teresa said. "I've been trying not to think about dating, really." She would frown. "Well, why not? You apparently like tha' guy, an if he likes you too, then why not give it a go? I mean, it may not last forev'ah, but how are you supposta' know if you nev'ah even try?" "I do like him... I just don't want to lose the friendship if dating doesn't work out, you know? We've been pretty good friends for almost 3 years now. Besides, at the moment he seems to be avoiding me." She would nod thinking. "Yeah, that's tough...but I guess it comes down to tha' question if you think you'll lose tha' friendship if it doesn't work out. Plunty of people here date, and still are friends when they stop datin', but then again I've seen some too blow right up. ...and about him avoidin' you, is it because somthin' you've done, is he too busy, or is he actually avoidin' you?" Teresa bit her lip. "Last time I talked to him I think I was a bit too teasing. Either he took it the wrong way, or he's trying to hide something. I don't know what's going on with him, but I'm worried." She would frown. "Well...I guess if I were in your shoes, I would just go ask him. Maybee get him somewhere alone, but it's been my experience that if a guy won't tell ya' somethin', then he probably likes his secrets or lies too much. Those kinda guys can be attractive...but they usually end up hurtin' ya'. So...if he won't tell you, then I would lay off for a bit, and maybee jus' keep bein' friends and see what happens." Teresa sighed. "I guess that's all I can do, huh? I don't think he'll tell me, though... I got the impression that he has no choice but to keep some things secret. I'll try to ask him about it though, providing I can find him. He hasn't been around lately." She would nod. "Well, all I can tell ya' is try to talk t'ah him about it. Howeve'ah if you wanted help findin' him..." She would glance around, "I think I could help..." Teresa raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. She would pull out a blank piece of parchment. Tapping it with her wand, she would say, "I solumnly swear I am up t'ah no good." Lines would begin to draw themselves on the map, and dots showing the locations of everyone at Hogwarts. Lily would smile. "So, who ya' lookin' fo'?" Teresa's eyes widened with wonder. "The Maurader's Map," she whispered with awe. "Ferlen Black is the one I'm looking for." She would frown. "How did you know what it was called? Have you heard of it?" She would begin looking through for Ferlen's dot. "I read it in a biography about Harry Potter," Teresa said. "How did you get it? If you don't mind my asking," she added hastily. "I found it in tha' room or Requirement with a note sayin' how ta'h use it. Don't know how it got there, or who put it there, but it's right useful. Now...looks like he's in tha' library..." She would smile, pointing to the dot. "Thank you so much, Lily!" Teresa gave her a quick hug. Lily would smile, and hug her back. "No prblem. Let me know how it goes, eh?" She would smile, and nod to herlsef, wiping the map clean. "I'll let you know," Teresa promised. She gathered her books and walked quickly away to the library. Her cat looked after her for a few moments, then rubbed itself against Lily's leg. Category:Locations Category:Teresa Black Category:Lily Smith